Ikusaba
by youareodd
Summary: A spinoff of my previous story, Sugimori. Hikaru Ikusaba is a Pokemon Hunter that roams the Hoenn region finding rare Pokemon to capture and sell. His life changes forever when he meets Takashi Sugimori, a Pokemon Skill Coordinator turned vengeful trainer. The attack on Slateport City has changed the Hoenn region forever. Rated T for language and death and stuff.


I threw the ball down, cracking open as it hit the cold marble floor. The light that emerged from the ball was blinding, and a silhouette appeared in the middle. The biggest silhouette you've ever seen. The light dimmed and the room was dark once again. The only difference now was the 15 foot tall beast that stood before me. The purple ball with a small _M_ on the front flew back to me.

"Dialga!" I said,"Destroy it!"

A moment of silence passed and the blue beast threw back it's head and let out a stream of white energy from it's gaping mouth. The beast in front of it emerged from the stream black with burns. I threw a ball at it, the beast disappearing in a split second into it. I called back Dialga and we left the building.

The door was old. Really old. It looked old enough to just collapse at any second. When I stepped through it I nearly ducked in fear. But it didn't collapse. I just walked on through and out to the surface. It was a beautiful day. Tailow in the sky, Mankeys in the trees. The grass was green, the sky was clear and blue. I looked back at the building that I had just left and sat down.

While I sat I thought. I though about how I had gotten here. To a life of crime. And a horrible crime indeed. My name is Hikaru Ikusaba. I'm a Pokémon hunter that lives in the Hoenn region. I was employed by the Hoenn branch of the _PHI_. The PHI is the most hated company on the planet as of this moment. We hunt down the rarest Pokemon we can find and sell them on the black market. But our best selling spot is gone now. An attack on Slateport City by Team Magma and Aqua and some kid… Slateport City has a great catch there though. The Magma-Aqua attack left the Super-Ancient Pokemon, Groudon roaming the city.

I stood up and called out one of my most trusted Pokemon that I own: Latios. I stoked his back and he let out a quiet purr like noise. I jumped up on his back and gave his side two quick hits,"To Slateport City!"

The blue-and-white bird began to light up, and he was enveloped by a strange hybrid colour. The colour burst away, and Latios had become the Mega Evolved form of itself. The purple bird – with myself on it's back – shot into the sky; we were high enough to see the entire Hoenn region like I can on the map.

We flew from the island that we were on and entered the tropical country. We started to dip, and we were on a clear course to the Slateport shore house. We landed, and I could see the ruined city, debris everywhere. But there was no sign of Groudon. I put Latios in his ball, and I stepped closer to the city. Some of the debris was still on fire, so something had definitely just happened. I reached where the boat house used to be, and then I heard something behind me. A rumbling, a stomping. And a roar.

I spun around to see the super ancient Pokemon. The red that covered most of it's body was glowing slightly brighter, and the space in between was shining yellow. The boss had told me about this before. The two super ancient Pokemon: Groudon and Kyogre, had the ability, with the help of the Red orb and Blue orb respectively, to undergo a transformation like Mega-Evolution – Primal Reversion. And this was Primal Groudon.

I took the first ball that I put my hand on, and threw it to the space on the ground next to me. A brown beast appeared – it was the Pokemon that I had just captured in the mirage island – Terrakion.

"Take Down!"

Terrakion darted to the right, making Groudon turn it's own body to keep up. The brown beast shot into the air and hit Primal Groudon straight in the head, making it topple over, destroying what was left of the contest hall. I grabbed a Quick Ball and threw it at Groudon. When the ball landed, it shook twice, but the dinosaur burst out and continued it's rampage.

I grabbed two more Pokeballs and threw them both at the ground. All three of my on hand Pokemon were now present.

"Terrakion, Latios; distract it!" I ran to where the contest hall was, and continued my orders,"Dialga! Draco Meteor!" Dialga began to charge it's attack, while Latios circled Groudon, and Terrakion continued to tackle it. The giant blue beast's mouth began to glow and I dived out of the way. The light burst from Dialga's mouth and Groudon was thrown back past the Route 110 gate. I sprinted to where Groudon had landed and threw an Ultra Ball at it. Terrakion ran to were I was and stood next to me. The ball shook twice and once again burst open.

Although Groudon was not captured, it was obviously still very injured. I smirked as it toppled over onto the cycling road building. Terrakion used Stone Edge, which sent Groudon even further up Route 110, destroying a large portion of the cycling road bridge. Groudon managed to pull itself out of the water and back onto the surface of the route. I tried once again with an Ultra Ball. As soon as it left my hand I heard a voice behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I turned to see a boy of about 15. He wore a black coat over a purple shirt which blended with his spiked black hair. I had seen some stuff about him on TV. He was a skill coordinator. Takashi Sugimori.

"None of your business, kid" I heard the click of the Ultra Ball and I knew instantly that the Groudon had been captured.

"You can't handle a Pokemon with that kind of power!" I smirked and walked calmly over to my newly caught Pokemon. I picked it up and released it.

Takashi had a rare one too. Flying around his head was a small green sprite like Pokemon. Celebi.

"How'd you manage to get that thing on your team?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut Up! Who the hell are you, anyway?!"

"The name's Ikusaba. I'm a Pokemon Hunter." Takashi cringed and grabbed a Pokeball from his bag. He threw it down with a strong hatred in me. A brown plated beast appeared. Another rare one. This kid was good.

"Kabutops, Slash!" The beast began it's charge at me, both of it's scythe arms to the side. I looked at Groudon and made a hand gesture towards the Kabutops. Groudon raised his foot and quickly slammed it back down onto the ground. The earth cracked and Kabutops was thrown to the side, and into the water.

Takashi ran to the shore and dived into the sea after Kabutops. I grabbed a Pokeball and called out Latios. The blue bird dived into the sea and hoisted Takashi and Kabutops onto it's back. Latios looked back at me and I made a fist. It threw the two into the air and shot a beam of light at them. They fell to the ground, and were spared by the soft sand on the shore. I called Latios and Groudon back and walked to where they were. I checked their pulses. They were alive, but in comas. I took out my cell phone and called a hospital for them, and then set off for PHI HQ.

I landed in Oldale Town and jumped off Latios's back. I walked into the Pokemart and opened a wall refrigerator. I pulled the false rack to the side and stepped in. The stairwell was dark and quiet but led down to a very high tech PHI base. People roamed the hallways and rare Pokemon were trapped in cages left and right. Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Yveltal. You name it, we probably had it. I stepped into one of the many doors that lined the hallway and closed the door. The noise still flowed through the door, but the smell didn't.

The boss was out in a conference, so I had to wait in his office. He always left his TV on even when he was out. There was a news report about the Slateport attack. The leader of Team Magma, Maxie, had died due to a building collapsing on him during battle. They had appointed a new leader. The Admin known as Tabitha had been promoted. They also said that the cleanup of the city would begin as soon as they can confirm it is safe to return. The last thing they reported was a collapsed boy and a collapsed Kabutops on the shore of the destroyed city, and he was taken to a hospital in a helicopter.

Almost as soon as the news had ended, the boss walked in. He was a tall man. He carefully sat down at his desk and awaited my words.

"I got the Terrakion"I said,"Oh, and I got an extra one on the way here" I smirked.

"Hm?"

"You know that Groudon that was roaming Slateport" The Boss' eyes widened as I pulled out the Ultra Ball that contained the monster. "I also found a Celebi that belonged to some kid but he was a bit… stubborn."

"Well, too bad. But we need to get these other ones to clients." He spun around to his TV where a special program about the attacks was playing. "I think Magma wants their Groudon back." He smirked.

The ride was boring, but the boss and I finally landed in Lilycove city. We rode the boss' Wailord across the water and into the Team Magma base in the water cave. We travelled to Boss Tabitha's office in the back of the building and we all sat down.

"What do you have for me?" The short chubby man gave us a tainted smile.

"What we have,"I said,"Is a little surprise for you." I took out the Pokeball and put my finger on the button,"How high is the ceiling?"

"About 4 metres"

"Good" I released the dinosaur and It arched it's back to fit in the tight space.

The Boss stood and grinned,"So how much will you pay for it?" Tabitha put on an uninterested face and put his hand on his cheek.

"Why would we want the monster that got us in so much trouble, and killed Maxie?"

"I think we can persuade you" I said, standing. I released Latios and had him charge his attack.

"Ok! Ok! Just please don't kill me! How much do you want? Uhhh… Uhh… ¥100,000? ¥100,000,000?"

"Deal"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
